Born This Way
by Dauphin Noire
Summary: Kurt et Mercedes discute DU chandail.  Traduction


**Pairing: Mercedes/Kurt**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient, ni les personnages ni l'histoire. L'OS est à **_**WanderingQuill**_** et est une traduction de **_** Born This Way**_. J'ai été touché par la relation de Kurt et Mercedes ici, de le voir se confier à elle de cette façon et j'ai trouvé que la façon de penser était plausible. Que ça explique le choix dans chandail de Kurt.

* * *

><p><strong>Note de l'auteur : <strong>Cette ne se veut en aucun cas un commentaire politique, religieux ou social. Je faisais que regarder Born This Way et j'ai trouvé Chris extrêmement sexy dans son chandail. Puis, j'ai lui un commentaire demandant pourquoi Kurt Hummel, le prototype 'je suis hors du placard et j'en suis fier' porterait le chandail qu'il portait. Ainsi, ce petit one-shot 'angst-fest' est venu en pensant aux différentes pensées qui pourrait travers l'esprit de Kurt. Aussi, j'aurais aimé pouvoir écrire plus sur Kurt, mais je trouve ça vraiment difficile de trouver une bonne façon de gérer son caractère- la saison 2 m'obligent à reconsidérer ce que j'avais assumer dans la saison 1- alors ceci est un peu comme un exercice d'écriture.

* * *

><p>"Kurt, est-ce que tu vas sérieusement porter ce chandail pour la performance?"<p>

Kurt Hummel se retourna pour regarder sa meilleure amie, Mercedes Jones. Elle tenait devant elle un chandail blanc portant les mots 'LIKES BOYS'1 sur le devant. Il haussa les sourcils et répondit séchément : « Bien sûr. Aurais-tu une meilleure idée? »

Mercedes tourna le chandail d'un côté puis de l'autre. Kurt cessa de fouiller à travers sa garde-robe. Mercedes et lui étaient dans sa chambre, planifiant ce qu'il porterait au cours de la semaine. Puisque Dalton refusait de rembourser la balance de ses frais de scolarité parce qu'il avait, de son plein gré, décidé de transférer d'école avant la fin de l'année scolaire, Kurt était forcé de faire avec ce qu'il avait déjà dans sa garde-robe. Et pour remplir la tâche de trouver des ensembles qu'il pourrait porter, il avait besoin de l'énergie et de l'optimiste de Mercedes. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? » demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

La fille voluptueuse grimaça. « Crache le morceau, » lui dit Kurt avec impatience, posant ses mains sur ses hanches. « Il faut qu'on avance- je ne sais toujours pas quel pantalon, quels souliers et quel sac je vais pouvoir agencer à ce chandail jeudi prochain! » Il pointa son doigt en direction de l'affiche qui alignait les photos de son choix d'ensembles pour cette semaine-là et celles qui suivraient.

Mercedes hésita, prit une profonde inspiration et, d'une voix douce, tenta de dire quelque chose : « Kurt, je pensais que tu n'avais pas de problèmes avec le fait d'être gay ? »

Kurt figea. Il fixa son amie, retenant inconsciemment son souffle durant un long moment accablant. Alors qu'il expirait, il se rendit lentement à son lit et s'y assit, ses jambes sagement jointes, ses mains sur ses genoux et son dos et ses épaules redressés dans une posture rigide. Il fixait son reflet à travers sa coiffeuse, ses yeux pareils à deux cavités brûlantes. Avec précaution, Mercedes s'installa à ses côtés, tenant toujours le chandail avec délicatesse.

« J'ai su que j'étais différent lorsque j'avais cinq ans, » dit-il finalement, tournant sa tête pour la regarder droit dans ses yeux sombres. En bougeant, sa tête de lutin était tendue; ses yeux étaient d'un jade dur sous la lumière de la chambre. « Je me suis adapté, je me suis accepté, je n'ai pas cessé de planifié mon futur depuis que j'ai vraiment compris ce que ça voulait dire que je préfère regarder les garçons plutôt que les filles à la récréation. »

Il déglutit plusieurs fois. Il dut presque forcer les mots hors de sa bouche. « Mais est-ce qu'il y a des jours où je souhaiterais être hétéro? Est-ce qu'il y a des jours où je souhaiterais ne pas être né gay? Est-ce qu'il y a des jours où je souhaiterais ressemblait davantage à tous les garçons autour de moi? Parler comme eux? M'habiller comme eux? Oui, oui, bien sûr, il y en a!" Il éloigna son regard d'elle et fixa le vague devant lui, fixant ce garçon à travers le miroir qui le fixait également. « J'ai été seul, Mercedes, presque tout ma vie d'une façon que, selon moi, tu ne pourras jamais vraiment comprendre. J'ai eu peur plus de jours dans ma vie que je ne voudrais le penser ou l'admettre à voix haute. Parfois, c'est comme si je pleurais plus que je ris et il y a temps de fois où j'ai l'impression que le soleil ne brille plus jamais pour moi. » Il entendit son faible hoquet, juste à côté de lui, un son qui semblait avoir été puisé au fond de son âme.

« N'importe qui d'autre peut embrasser quelqu'un et ça sera vu comme quelque chose d'amusant et _cute_. N'importe qui d'autre peut tenir la main d'un autre et ils seront envahis par des gens qui les trouveront charmants et adorables. Je n'ai jamais eu ça, » dit-il doucement, « et, à moins que la vie ne change drastiquement, je ne suis pas certain de pouvoir l'avoir un jour, peu importe où j'irai, avec qui je serai. »

Il sentit une main chaude se poser sur ses poings crispés. Il ramena son regard sur sa meilleure amie, ses yeux rougis bordés de larmes claires. « Je me suis adapté, je me suis accepté, » répéta-t-il, « je suis fier de qui je suis. Je suis fier de mes vêtements, de ma voix, de mes choix. Je ne souhaite pas me cacher dans le placard, m'habiller comme un athlète ou même agir différemment de maintenant. Je suis qui je suis et je vais définitivement choisir d'être heureux lorsque je trouverai ce garçon qui est fait pour moi. Je ne vais pas être un quelconque moine ou me faire pousser une _barbe_2ou faire quoi que soit pour nier qui je suis. »

« Mais… mais si j'avais pu naître hétéro, si j'avais pu avoir le choix… » Kurt déglutit sèchement, son peau pâle maintenant rougie par l'émotion.

Il ferma ses yeux et dit à voix haute ses mots qu'il avait longtemps gardé enfoui loin au fond de lui, ne regardant jamais la lumière du jour.

« …je ne suis pas certain que j'aurais choisi d'être gay. »

Il sentit Mercedes l'attirer dans une étreinte, forte et chaleureuse. Kurt enfouit son visage dans les plis de son cou et, pour un court moment de plaisir, il eut le réconfort de ne pas être seul.

* * *

><p>1 Comme on ne traduit jamais les chandails dans les épisodes, j'ai délibérément laissé 'LIKES BOYS' au lieu d'écrire 'AIME LES GARÇON'<p>

2 Hum... en anglais, on dirait 'get a beard' (avoir une barbe) dans le sens de se cacher. Une personne homosexuel, qui sortirait avec une personne de sexe opposé pour cacher qui il est vraiment, porte une barbe.


End file.
